


It's Unconventional

by colouring



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Hot Fluff, Humour, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, fluff machine broke, have bad attempts at humour instead, side! gyuhao, swn fluff festival 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colouring/pseuds/colouring
Summary: Wonwoo makes three important mistakes, amongst many others. They involve cars, cellphones and a certain orange terror boy.





	It's Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO IM SORRY FOR THIS SAD EXCUSE OF A SNW FLUFF FEST FIC THATS VERY NOT THAT FLUFFY but it isnt angst-ish so yay?
> 
> HAPPY ANNIVERSARY SWN you bunch of amazing peoples you, i love you all so much, even if i havent been here for long. thanks for all your warmth, love and friendliness I HOPE WE'LL BE TOGETHER FOREVERMORE *throws my heart at you all*. and thank you to the best boys soonwoo for bringing us all together *throws my second heart at them*
> 
> special thanks to boo boo fam for all their punctual encouragement as usual and mae for dealing with my random stressedt sessions

Wonwoo has been picking up books ever since he could flex his fingers in a pincer grip to turn pages. No publication in the Jeon household lay untouched, no shelf unclimbed as the determined toddler’s grubby hands reached for the withering spine perched on top of unsteady constructions of paperbacks. He’s proud to say he’s injured himself numerous times in the quest for knowledge, much to his mother’s chagrin. It was only after every page in the household had been read at least five times that a young Wonwoo decided he was ready for bigger things, and bravely ventured outside.

 

It was hard in the beginning but he found the library at last. That was when he started learning fascinating new things at an exponential rate. He could read about amphibians and the animal kingdom one day, then sympathise with Macbeth’s guilt and paranoia as he murdered his way to the throne the next. The world was at his fingertips and all it took was a ten minute walk down his street. If only his next door neighbour Mingyu could leave his tinkering for just one hour, he too could be blessed with immense knowledge and enlightenment. But, no, not even with alimentary compensation would he budge. Instead, Mingyu made a face, claiming fixing broken down cars was much better than reading about them. Wonwoo scoffed at that, and buried his nose in a copy of _How Cars Work_.

 

 _That was the first mistake_ , Wonwoo laments, as he watches the smoke rising from the car besiege him, and threaten to liquefy his brain.

 

The second mistake was panicking and letting his basal senses take over, which meant running around the beat up Chevvy in a frazzled square dance, collapsing from the exhaustion of it all, and consequently butt-pressing the button ‘1’ for longer than necessary. That led to a realisation of his third mistake, perhaps the most incriminating of his sins and one Wonwoo certainly will take to his grave, when the unmistakeable voice of a certain Kwon Soonyoung filters through the antennae of cell towers and the seams of his jeans. Why Wonwoo has never re-configured his speed-dial settings when he had the chance or rather, why this orange terror boy even made it on his contact Favourites in the first place are questions Wonwoo could never answer without justifying with a thousand excuses. All he can do is hope they avoid this subject altogether as the boy in question slams his car door and jogs towards Wonwoo, orange clumps already sticking to his forehead.

 

“You don’t have to look so glum to see me,” Soonyoung chirps, grin a mile wide. Wonwoo squints at the start jumpers entangling both lengths of Soonyoung’s upper limbs and groans. It’s so Soonyoung of him to dismiss Wonwoo’s apprehension with a guffaw, before making a beeline to the front of the car. Not that Wonwoo would know anything about dismissal.

 

“All right, let’s see what the problem’s here.” Soonyoung drawls as he props the hood up. Wonwoo peers from behind, mildly impressed he’s made it this far without further damaging the car. Soonyoung catches Wonwoo’s wariness and his smirk somehow grows. It bristles Wonwoo’s nerves. The sun isn’t even halfway up the sky yet.

 

After thirty minutes of electrifying jumpstarting, and some impressive reconstruction on the background of a metallic cacophony sure to receive a standing ovation from mechanics worldwide, the car is as dead as ever. The only sign of progress is the sweat puddle encroaching the entirety of Soonyoung’s back. Wonwoo, normally as dry as bone, feels damp just looking at it. Soonyoung’s forehead creases deepen, an indication of his thinning patience. Unfortunately for Wonwoo, it also indicates Soonyoung’s desperate need to distract himself from his inadequacy at hand and what better way to do that than to engage Wonwoo in his most hated form of interaction?

 

“You didn’t have breakfast this morning, did you?” Soonyoung’s muffled voice croons a little too cheerily for someone drowning in sweat, “There’s a muffin in my car. I hope you like blueberries.” As defiant as Wonwoo is, his stomach is more powerful in its protests, so he reluctantly lifts himself from the ground where he had been imagining possible ways the car would meet its demise in Soonyoung’s hands, and walks on the path of silencing his internal bag of acid. What he ends up doing is turning the deepest shade of red as he glowers at the limp piece of cloth hanging next to the carton of freshly baked goods.

 

“Oh yeah, I think you left your shorts behind? Cute pattern by the way.” Wonwoo can practically hear the smugness dripping from Soonyoung’s voice and the bristles that irked his nerves earlier have now transformed into garden rakes. What happened to courtesy and basic decency? Couldn’t he have started with that little tidbit so Wonwoo could’ve avoided the drumming in his chest, and the fire coursing through his neck that’s making him wish the ground would swallow him whole?

 

“Hey, grab me a muffin too while you’re there.” Wonwoo complies, counting on his lucky stars for perfect aim and non-existent reflexes on Soonyoung’s part. Target hit, muffin crumbs fly everywhere, with an added bonus of angry tool-slamming and feet stomping. Some wishes do come true.

 

It really shouldn’t amuse Wonwoo so much to watch Soonyoung’s expression flicker from anger to exasperation to full-blown possessed tantrum (watch Soonyoung comically enact his tantrum by pointing to his sweat-drenched back and flailing the jumpers around like confetti), but still the laughter erupts from his chest like a stream of cold water on a hot day. Before long, he’s crouched on the dusty ground clutching his stomach, half crying half laughing, slightly worrying a confused but calmer Soonyoung.

 

When the second batch of vultures circle around them and Wonwoo still hasn’t stopped laughing, Soonyoung decides enough is enough.

 

“You’ve got some real nerve acting like a pompous prick.”

 

That sets off a spark. Wonwoo looks up, only to screw his eyes shut at the blinding sun behind Soonyoung. God, have they been in this god forsaken place for that long?

 

“Excuse me?” He frowns.

 

Soonyoung throws his arms up, exasperated. “You’re just so up your ass, you know that? Do you know how fucking scared I was to take you out to the party last night?”

 

It feels like someone has smacked the back of Wonwoo’s head with Jihoon’s overpriced and oversized baseball bat, because all he sees is a hazy projection who looks like Soonyoung, but most definitely isn’t. At least, not the brave, dashing, marble-cut Soonyoung in Wonwoo’s Greek Mythology daydreams.

 

 _"You’re_ scared? I’ve never lasted a family gathering for more than 30 minutes, let alone a college-wide party!” Wonwoo hears himself screech back. A futile attempt, really, because Soonyoung’s gone way past listening.

 

“I mulled about it for _days_ , to the point Jihoon camped at Jun’s place until I could make up my damn mind. And then at the party, I drank more than I’ve ever drank in my entire life, just so I could work up the courage to kiss you and the next morning you were fucking gone? Who the fuck does that?”

 

Soonyoung’s really lost it now. Wonwoo’s sure of it. He’s read up the signs of a heat stroke three summers ago when Mingyu lost his senses to sub-Saharan temperatures and knocked on Wonwoo’s door every single day, begging him to partake in conventional summer activities, like basketball or something equally sweaty and horrible. Rampage Mingyu is a frightening phenomenon no amount of snark can appease and Wonwoo was forced to cower all summer next to his beloved AC tower, holding onto his books for dear life.

 

The thing is, Soonyoung is a creature of the sun, all pointy rays and magnificent light, so Wonwoo doesn’t get why he’s so susceptible to the ball of fire’s mind warping traps (although, come to think of it, Mingyu’s the same, so maybe they follow the same principles as overheating a bowl of soup in the microwave). More importantly, sunny people like him don’t tend to hang out with cryptids like Wonwoo, (barring Mingyu, who’s just straight up idiotic), and certainly do not take them out in the romantic, and the even more elusive sexual, sense, especially not after an indecipherable text that could hardly pass as courtship. Wonwoo groans. He knew how stupid it was to confess out of the blue, and he was on the verge of mending his heart for the inevitable rejection when the fated text interrupted a particularly slow English class.

 

And though a party invite was an unusual choice for a first date, even for Wonwoo’s standards, he didn’t hesitate to text back a ‘yes’ with his heart pounding loud in his throat and the silent support of his entire English class. Nothing about the events leading up to this moment had been conventional anyway.

 

Unconventional measures of preparation then had to be employed, Minghao in charge of Wonwoo’s wardrobe and Seungcheol responsible for schooling him in Frat Party 101. Mingyu was even kind enough to lend his beloved Chevvy, Luna, after seeing the state of Wonwoo’s, as he called it, piece of junkyard reject. In other words, he was absolutely battle-ready to prove his worth and blow Soonyoung away.

 

That is, until they arrived at the party with 20 metres of awkward between them, Wonwoo taking shelter at a familiar AC tower and Soonyoung disappearing into the crowd, grabbing and downing red cups from every person he comes across.

 

Wonwoo was about to leave this disaster when an inebriated Soonyoung emerged out of nowhere and began smothering Wonwoo’s face in slobbering kisses. Confused, overheated, and decidedly horny, Wonwoo complied, letting Soonyoung’s tongue roam his mouth while planting his own kisses whenever Soonyoung gasps for breath. Wonwoo was really starting to enjoy this party. Enjoyed it even more when Soonyoung growled low in his ear to leave said party to finish him off at his place.

 

Wonwoo turns red replaying the things they did in bed last night, all things that just sound too good to be true. It is at this moment he catches Soonyoung’s expectant gaze, and this, in combination with his brain short-circuitting, makes him sputter, “I thought you were just playing around with me!”

 

Now it’s Soonyoung’s turn to look bewildered, “In what way?”

 

“You know, when you,” Wonwoo gulps, flailing his arms in a way he hopes would get _something_ across, “when you didn’t even reply to my.” He twists his wrists around hoping the catch the word he’s looking for, “ _confession,”_ he whispers as if the tumbleweed rolling by would spread the rumour when it arrives at the next car breakdown, “for like _a week_ and then you invited me to and left me for an hour in, of all places, a rowdy party for a _first date_ and then next thing I knew I woke up with you naked next to me and I was like shit did I drive under the influence and _fuck_ what if this was all a big mistake and—” Wonwoo slouches against the car in exhaustion, “I’m just not really good with this whole vague thing okay.”

 

Soonyoung looks like he’s about to say something, a stupefied expression hovering momentarily, when he asks, “Is that why you left so early this morning?”

 

Before Wonwoo can get another word in, he’s backed up against the car, the hot metal searing against his already burning skin, but he doesn’t care because all his senses are infatuated with the way Soonyoung’s tongue glosses over his lips, wet and insisting. Wonwoo gasps like he did at the party, sighing as Soonyoung licks inside his mouth. Sober Soonyoung kisses just as passionately as drunk Soonyoung, the way waves crash against the bay all at once, with no regard. And like all waves, they retract before Wonwoo can even grasp the situation.

 

“Clear enough for you?”

 

Soonyoung is breathing heavily, smacking his already swollen lips. Wonwoo stares in awe at the pink dusting his soft cheeks, the sheen from the sweat on his neck, his eyes slightly quivering, waiting for Wonwoo’s response. In a few seconds and from one kiss, Soonyoung looks almost as fervent as he did last night.  

 

 _Almost isn’t quite enough_ , Wonwoo thinks, as he curls his hand around Soonyoung’s neck, pulling him closer with the intention to steal a few more confirmatory kisses. Except Soonyoung is as frazzled as he is wanton and his hand, attempting to break his fall, lands on a vibrating bulge, located in close proximity to a different kind of bulge growing altogether.

 

“Um, maybe you should get that.”

 

Soonyoung shies away in a manner so uncharacteristic of what Wonwoo has seen of him that he wants nothing more than to run over his phone with a car just so he can pepper Soonyoung with kisses in peace. And he absolutely would, were it not for the 20 missed call notifications accrued on the screen, from the very person he wanted to avoid and his boyfriend.

 

Wonwoo presses receive and holds his phone a metre away from his ear.

 

“ _Jeon Wonwoo, where the fuck are you. Are you okay?_ ”

 

Soonyoung stares in stunned silence. Wonwoo does his best apologetic face, like he’s trying to excuse an embarrassing family member. He deems the phone safe for his ears when the shouting stops.

 

“Mingyu—“

 

“ _Oh thank fuck_ — _Minghao he’s alive, call Seungcheol-hyung and tell him we don’t need the search party anymore_.”

 

Soonyoung tries to stifle his laughter, making Wonwoo blush and grimace as he hisses to the phone, “Yes okay, I’m alive, stop shouting you’re gonna split my eardrum,” then, realising he could make use of Mingyu’s lowered defences, “so um, about Luna—“

 

“ _What about Luna._ ”

 

“You might wanna, uh, take a look at her.”

 

The noise erupting from his phone after is definitely not human, and Wonwoo briefly catches a few words— namely ’ _dead_ ’ and ‘ _Wonwoo_ ’ and ‘ _my baby Luna_ ’— before the line dies, along with Wonwoo’s flimsy plan to get out of this broken car situation scot-free.

 

Within ten minutes, Wonwoo hears the sound of crunching gravel approaching, bringing with it a silver car with two familiar people. Mingyu doesn’t even bother greeting them, making a beeline towards Luna, cooing at her and desperately wiping his snot as he examines the hood. Minghao gets out of the car shortly after and introduces himself to Soonyoung, before handing them two cups of coffee and gestures with his eyes that they’re free to leave.

 

Wonwoo and Soonyoung happily comply.

 

* * *

 

“You know, I was really happy you called me this morning.”

 

“Really?”

 

Soonyoung turns to him, a soft smile playing on his lips. “Yeah,” he replies, his hand fumbling across the gear stick to grab Wonwoo’s hand, “I’m a dance student, I don’t know anything about mechanics but you called me anyway.” Soonyoung’s eyes glint mischievously, “ ‘course, you already know that.”

 

“Don’t get so cocky,” Wonwoo huffs, not letting go of Soonyoung’s hand.

 

Soonyoung lets out a dry chuckle. “You’re still a prick for making me suffer under the sun for an hour and wasting an absolutely good muffin.”

 

Wonwoo stares at Soonyoung for what seems like a lifetime, something heavy slowly settling in his stomach, before he murmurs, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Oh god, did the sun mush you up too or something?” Soonyoung swerves sharply, barely missing the kerb as he exits the roundabout. “Since you’re in this mood anyway and you owe me like a billion things, how about you confess again and we can start over and pretend everything up to last night's sex didn’t happen.”

 

“First of all,” Wonwoo starts, adjusting his seatbelt so that it contains him to his seat as much as possible, “you nearly killed us just now, so I owe you nothing. Secondly, it's highly unfair that _I_ have to put myself through that much embarrassment for the second time. So it’s _your_ turn now to confess to me.”

 

The lights turn red.

 

“Not a chance, Romeo,” Soonyoung whispers on Wonwoo’s lips, kissing him to the romantic orchestra of blaring car horns behind them. Wonwoo takes that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have never written so much kissing in my entire life. thank you for reading!


End file.
